Hunter Our Captain, Sebastian His Lover
by RoseParis
Summary: A Short one-shot about Huntbastian 3 also a bit of Niff mention.


As he walked in Sebastian could tell something was wrong.

"What is it?" he said as he sat down next to Jeff.

"...Well we voted on a new captain..."

"WHAT?!"

Nick spoke up,"it's just, you have given a bad name to us Warblers, and-"

"I said-" Sebastian stood up "- I turned over a new leaf, i made a PROMISS to be a better guy, do you think i would so BLANTENTLY LIE TO YOU!?" all of the Warblers were speechless.

"Fuck you, i quit!"  
"But, Sebastian dear i need you to bring the Warblers to a nationals victory" Sebastian heard an unfamiliar voice from behind him

"Fuck you I'm out, lose all you want" Sebastian walked out calmly without turning to see who spoke, once he was out he ran to his room and cried, cried and cried until there was a knock on the door.

"w-who is it?" Sebastian said in a small voice so they couldn't hear the hurt in his voice.

"I am Hunter Clarington your new roommate"

"okay, I'll give you a key when you settle in and-" Sebastian realized that the voice of Hunter was the voice of the new head Warbler who asked him to stay.

"What is it?"

"Nothing" Sebastian said as he let Hunter in, Sebastian stood in shock, damn was Hunter sexy. Hunter also stood in shock, he realized he was rooming with Sebastian fucking Smythe.

"hello, Dear Smythe"

"Fuck off and get your shit sorted" he said turning away " Also you are not to cross over to my side of the room and don't talk to me" he finished as the sat down on his comfy bed and buried his nose in a book.

'fine' Hunter thought as he gathered his stuff and walked to his bed, sat down and started packing, as he sat down on his bed he whispered "oh Fuck" to which Sebastian replied "Yeah, i know, Nick took his bed so the school supplied that one, good luck sleeping on that, the floor is more comfortable"

"thanks?" Hunter said

"I said no talking to me"

"Ass-hat"

"I would reply but i won't stoop to the level of fucking retards trying to act cool"

"Fag"

"How is that an insult? I'm proud to be gay"

Hunter stopped, "What?"

"got a problem with it?"

"No, it's just your so happy being different"

"Who the fuck said i was different, there are TONS of gay men here, also who the FUCK are you to tell me I'm HAPPY?"

"Sebastian, calm the hell down I'm just asking because I'm gay and holly CRAP" Hunter covered his mouth

"I'm guessing your not out yet"

"nope"

"come here"

Hunter walked over and sat on Sebastian's bed as Sebastian put his book down and hugged Hunter "Everyone comes out at there own pace" Sebastian whispered in Hunters ear "Thank you" Hunter replied, as they pulled away Sebastian kissed Hunter for a very long time before pulling away. Hunter moaned a little and got up.

"I, uhh... have to go" he said about to run to the bathroom

"No you don't" Sebastian said as he grabbed Hunter by the wrist and stared at the bulge in his pants

"Don't worry Hunter"

"Don't rape me" Hunter said jokingly

"I make no promises" Sebastian said smiling back, "I will join the Warblers captain" he said pulling Hunter on top of him.

Needless to say Hunter slept in a comfy bed that night.

THE NEXT DAY:

As Sebastian walked into Warbler practice so close to Hunter it was as if the were glued togetherhe got some strange looks one boy said "|Seb are you over your hissy fit?" Sebastia ran over, pusshing the other Warbler agenst the wall, Sebastian punched a whole in the wall next to the guys head. "you are fucking so lucky i turned over a new leaf" "doesn't look like it" THAT WAS IT! Sebastian was just inches away from sending the guy into a coma with his punch as Hunter pulled him away by the waist.

"No Fighting!"  
"FUCK OFF HUNTER" Hunter looked shocked.

"No you don't" Sebastian said as he grabbed Hunter by the wrist and stared at him

"Don't rape me" Sebastian said back getting the joke

"I make no promises" Hunter smiled and pulled in Sebastian for a kiss

all the Warblers just stared.

"Get to work on what i showed you yesterday!" he said as he finished the kiss

"What about your booooyfriend Hunty?" Nick said childish.

"he will watch and learn" Hunter said as he stepped to the front of the Warblers, they sang Whistle, him in lead, the dance was amazing aswell as Hunters voice. Sebastian joined in for the chorus knowing all the moves. The dance finished.

"How did you know all the moves?" Hunter asked

"I think you find a way to incorporate dance into sex" Sebastian said as he kissed Hunters flush face.

"Hunter... our..Captain" Said Nick

"Sebastian...his lover?" Said Jeff


End file.
